joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Dove
During the Crisis, Dawn Granger was in London with her mother. Dawn was contacted by voices that offered her the power to deal with the problem herself. She agreed, was transformed into Dove, and easily subdued the terrorists. While she initially assumed she was one of a number of Doves, she later learned that the other Dove had died because she had taken his power. She traveled to the memorial service for the fallen heroes, where she managed to identify Hawk in his civilian identity, and followed him to try and discover who he was. She followed him for a while, seeing him become increasingly unstable, but lost him when she had to go into action as Dove. After uniting with her estranged sister Holly, they became the new Hawk and Dove. Soon after, they helped the Teen Titans take down Dr. Light. Later on, Cyborg formed a new team of Titans with Hawk and Dove on the roster. When Nekron attacked and the dead began rising from the grave, Dove's old partner, Hank, returned to life as a zombie. While he could not hurt Dove. Dove later found that she was able to emit a mysterious white light from her body that could hurt Nekron's ring-wielders. She went on to be a great asset in taking down Nekron's followers. When Nekron was defeated, a small group of heroes and villains were returned to life. Among that group was Hank Hall, who took back up the mantle of Hawk in place of Dawn's sister, Holly. Since Hank's return from the dead, he has been really aggressive, even for him. This has lead Dove to grow increasingly concerned for him. Some time later, Dove and Hawk joined the heroes of Gotham to fight off the Seven Men of Death and they kept them away from getting to their target, Vicki Vale. Personality Dove is calm and clear-headed, always approaching situations rationally. She tends to fight defensively, and prefers to avoid conflict if possible. When she must fight, she does not go running thoughtlessly into battle. Dawn carefully chooses the best plan of attack, using her opponent’s weaknesses against them. She rarely attacks directly, preferring to use trick shots to subdue her opponent. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: When in the presence of danger, whether to herself or others, Dawn Granger can call out the word "Dove" and be transformed into her Dove form. She does not need to be aware of the danger for the transformation to take place, so if she happened to say the word while unknowingly being in danger, the transformation would take place. The transformation only reacts to actual danger, so if Dawn incorrectly believed that she was in danger she would be unable to transform into Dove. The transformation wears off a short time after the danger has passed, unless Dove has received serious injuries which would kill Dawn, in which case she would remain as Dove until the danger from the injuries has passed. On high magic worlds she can remain as Dove for extended periods regardless of whether there is any danger present. ** Supernatural Senses: As Dove her natural aptitudes are enhanced, such as her ability as a good judge of people and situations allowing her to read people and objects in a situation, within seconds, and know how they will act and react. ** Flight: The transformation changes Granger into a minor force of Order and she gains some brilliant avian physical characteristics, which are usually hidden under her costume. ** Superhuman Agility: Dove can dodge almost indefinitely, multiple times from multiple sources of action. She's dodged punches, swords, bullets and more multiple times. ** Energy Projection: She can concentrate her radiance into a blinding beam of light. Likewise, during the Blackest Night, Dove was able to channel the White Light of Creation to destroy Black Lanterns with her aura. Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:Females Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:DC Category:Cyborg's Teen Titans Category:Justice League International